Naruto: Card Captor
by Sekishiki
Summary: Naruto ha estado viviendo tranquilamente su vida en otro mundo. como un estudiante normal, despues de haber dejado las Naciones Elementales, sin embargo, su paz no pudia durar para siempre, ya que ahora Naruto tiene un nuevo proposito: ser un Card Captor!


**Prologo: El Inicio de un Card Captor.**

Hoy un nuevo día ha llegado a la ciudad de Tomoeda, donde la gente comienza sus rutinas.

Caminando entre las cayes de la ciudad se encuentra un joven chico rubio de diez años, el tiene ojos azules y unas marcas en sus mejillas que se asemejan a las de un zorro.

El nombre de ese chico es Uzumaki Naruto.

Y a decir verdad hay una muy buena explicación del porque él se encuentra en una ciudad como esa en lugar de estar en Konoha.

Sin embargo esa explicación tendrá que esperar un poco.

Una cosa digna de mención es lo que el rubio esta vistiendo, el esta vistiendo un uniforme escolar, lo que lo confirma a él como un estudiante.

"Ahhh," Suspira Naruto mientras el continua caminando, "Porque la escuela tiene que ser a esta hora?" Se pregunta a si mismo Naruto, ya que a él le hubiese gustado quedarse dormido por una hora más.

Sin embargo Naruto sabe que él tiene que acudir a la Escuela, eso fue lo que él le prometió a _esa persona._

Naruto le había prometido que el actuaria como una persona normal, esa fue lo que acordaron.

Y francamente…

La ciudad de Tomoeda es mucho más amigable para el que Konoha.

"Definitivamente podría quedarme aquí…" Murmura Naruto mirando al cielo, perdido en los pensamientos de su pasado.

De hecho nuestro héroe estaba tan perdido en su propio mundo que fallo en darse cuenta de que él ya estaba bastante cerca de la Escuela.

Y fue únicamente cuando vio a dos estudiantes en la puerta principal cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que el finalmente había llegado.

Ellas eran dos chicas.

La primera tenía un corto cabello marrón, y la segunda tenía un largo cabello negro.

"Si lo recuerdo bien… esas dos son Kinomoto y Daidouji de mi clase?" Se pregunta si mismo Naruto, ya que a pesar de estar en la misma clase, el prácticamente nunca ha hablado con ninguna de las dos… o con el resto de sus compañeros de clase ya que estamos con eso.

Sin embargo para cuando el llega, ambas ya comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón de clases.

Dando un suspiro Naruto también se dirige al salón de clases.

'_Realmente seria agradable tener a alguien con quien hablar…' _Se decía a si mismo mentalmente el rubio.

Y aun así, esto era preferible a estar en Konoha…

**-En el Salón de Clases-**

Ahora los estudiantes se encuentran en plena clase, Naruto se encuentra sentado justo al lado de una de las ventanas, lo que le da una muy buena vista hacia afuera.

Y contrario a lo que la gente de su antiguo hogar pudiese pensar, a Naruto no le iba para nada mal en clases, ya que él es uno de los mejores estudiantes de su clase.

Probablemente su calificaciones en Konoha se debían a que nadie intento prestarle atención a Naruto, que los profesores ahí no interesasen que el aprendiese, eso sumado a que el propio Naruto estaba más enfocado en llamar la atención que en aprender.

Sin embargo aquí y ahora es diferente, para empezar Naruto no tenía interés alguno de convertirse en un Ninja, ya que la vida que él tiene aquí, la paz y tranquilidad que él nunca tuvo y es por eso que él se molesta en poner atención en clases y aprender, ya que él tiene la oportunidad de tener una nueva vida aquí, y Naruto no la va a desperdiciar.

"Entonces, Kinomoto-san," Se escucha la voz de la profesora llamando por una de las estudiantes, Kinomoto Sakura.

La atención de Naruto regreso a las clases cuando escucho a la profesora llamando a Sakura.

Por alguna razón esa chica siempre le ha dado una sensación especial a Naruto, como si hubiese algo que la diferenciase a ella de los demás, sin embargo el rubio no ha podido descifrar que es.

"Si?" Le responde ella a la profesora.

"Puedes seguir leyendo?" Pregunta la profesora, refiriéndose a que ahora mismo la clase tenía que ver con leer un párrafo.

Y Sakura hizo eso, ella continuo leyendo.

El resto de la clase paso normalmente, pero Naruto no pudo evitar preguntarse, esos días normales continuaran para siempre?

Acaso la paz que él había logrado alcanzar en este mundo… acaso eso lograra ser permanente?

Cuando Naruto se da cuenta, la clase ya ha terminado.

El resto del día pasa normalmente.

Lo que el rubio no sabía, era que este es el ultimo día de una vida normal que el tendrá.

**XzXzX**

La tarde ha llegado, y la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se encuentran en sus casas.

Sin embargo nuestra atención se centra en una casa en particular.

Aunque casa no sería el término adecuado.

Sino que _mansión_.

Estando detrás de una gran cerca, y con barrotes en la puerta que da a la calle, se encuentra una pequeña mansión.

Sin embargo esa mansión luce abandonada, como si nadie hubiese vivido ahí en años, de hecho las personas de la ciudad han llamado a esa mansión la 'mansión fantasma', ya que desde que esa mansión se construyo, nadie ha vivido ahí.

Incluso los niños se mantienen alejados de ese lugar, ya que esa mansión emite una extraña sensación, la cual la hace incluso más aterradora para los niños.

Lo que nadie sabía era que una persona estaba viviendo ahí, el era un chico de apenas diez años que vivía solo.

El nombre de ese chico?

Uzumaki Naruto.

Dicho chico había llegado de la escuela y se había preparado su comida, ya que con nadie ahí para cocinar por él, Naruto tuvo que aprender a cocinar por sí mismo, y si bien sus primeros intentos fueron bastante _cuestionables_, eventualmente el pudo hacer comidas bastante buenas.

Ahora mismo Naruto se encuentra en su habitación, el está mirando por la ventana.

Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que él ha estado viviendo en Tomoeda, tres años para ser más específicos.

El todavía recuerda como todo comenzó.

_-Flashback-_

_Naruto está caminando por las calles de Konoha, a sus siete años de vida el todavía encuentra doloroso la manera en la que las personas de ahí lo tratan, no importa lo que el haga, ellos siempre lo ignoran y a veces lo miran con odio en sus ojos, como si él hubiese hecho algo terrible e imperdonable._

_De hecho las únicas personas con las cual él tiene algún tipo de relación amistosa son con el Sandaime Hokage, quien siempre estaba bastante ocupado como para poder hablar con él, y la familia Ichiraku._

_El día de hoy es un día después de su cumpleaños, el cual también en el festival del sellado del Kyuubi, y por alguna razón en ese día las miradas de los adultos estaban todavía más intensas._

_Sin embargo…_

_Naruto decidió hacer algo diferente en esta ocasión a lo que el normalmente haría, lo cual sería comenzar a hacer bromas._

_Ya que en este universo hubo un cambio…_

_Un pequeño e insignificante cambio que cambiaria todo._

_Y ese cambio era que Naruto se dirigió hacia otro logar de la aldea, lo que hizo que el estuviese en un lugar diferente a la hora correcta._

"_Eh? Los guardias están dormidos?" Se pregunta a sí mismo el rubio._

_Eso era verdad, Izumo y Kotetsu todavía se encontraban bastante cansados después de la fiesta de ayer, por lo que se quedaron dormidos en frente de la puerta, lo que le permitiría cualquiera entrar…_

…_O salir._

_Verán, a pesar de que a Naruto le encantaría ser reconocido por la aldea, el también está un poco curioso acerca de que es lo que existe afuera de las murallas de Konoha, cual es el mundo que hay allí. _

_Normalmente Naruto no le daría mucha importancia a que la puerta principal esta sin guardias y continuaría con su vida normal de decirle a todos que él será un día el Hokage._

_Pero quizás, después de ser ignorado por siete años, Naruto podría querer un leve cambio._

"_Solo será por un rato… y después regresare," Se dice a si mismo Naruto, quien en ese instante hace aquella decisión que cambiara todo._

_Y cruza las puertas de Konoha._

_A los pocos segundos el está fuera del rango visual de la Aldea._

_Nadie se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, y no lo harían por tres días, pero cuando eso ocurriese, un cambio definitivamente llegara para Konoha. _

_**XzXzX**_

_Naruto ya ha caminado por alrededor de cuatro horas, durante las cuales el investigo los bosques del lugar, sin embargo, rápidamente se volvió aparente de que él se había perdido._

"_Ugh… dónde estoy?" Dice Naruto, y como él está solo en el bosque nadie responde._

_El sol ya está comenzando a llegar al horizonte, lo que le da a Naruto únicamente tres horas más antes de que se oscurezca._

"_Ah! Soy un idiota! Porque tuve que salir de la Aldea!?" Se exclama a si mismo Naruto, quien únicamente ahora se da cuenta de que su decisión no fue tan buena como el había pensado._

_Bueno, quien lo puede culpar? Después de todo el todavía es solo un niño de Siete Años._

_Pero es entonces que ocurre algo que Naruto no se esperaba._

"_**Oh? Que hace un chico como tú solo en este bosque?**__" Pregunta una voz masculina, una voz que lleva bastante poder._

_Naruto inmediatamente se voltea para ver quién es esa persona. _

_Estando ahí se encuentra un encapuchado, en hombre vestido únicamente con una capucha, y esa capucha cubre todo su cuerpo, haciendo imposible distinguir algún rasgo facial. _

_Pero aun así, únicamente la voz de esa persona es suficiente para darle escalofríos a Naruto, como si algo muy profundo dentro él hubiese reaccionado ante la presencia de esa persona._

_Y es esa misma presencia la que por alguna razón hace que Naruto le responda a esa persona._

"_Me perdí…" Le responde Naruto, "Quise ver qué era lo que había afuera de mi aldea… pero termine perdiéndome…"._

"_**Ya veo… sabes, yo podría ayudarte a regresar a tu Aldea… si es que realmente quieres hacerlo,**__" Dice el encapuchado, sorprendiendo a Naruto._

"_E-en serio?" Pregunta Naruto._

"_**Así es, pero únicamente si tu realmente quieres regresar,**__" Dice el encapuchado, hablando de una manera como si el conociese que Naruto está muy seguro acerca de regresar a su hogar._

_Cuando el dijo esas palabras… por alguna misteriosa razón Naruto comenzó a preguntarse seriamente si él deseaba regresar, es decir… si el regresase a Konoha, entonces que sería lo que le esperaría ahí?_

_Probablemente no mucho, ya que lo único que él podría hacer seria iniciar la Academia en este año, y comenzar a estudiar para ser un Ninja._

_Lo que significaría regresar a ser ignorado… a las miradas… y honestamente, Naruto no quiere lidiar con eso._

"_No… estoy seguro… no sé si quiero regresar…" Dice Naruto._

"_**Porque?**__" Pregunta el encapuchado, simplemente por curiosidad._

"_Porque sé que si regreso… entonces las miradas continuaran…" Dice lentamente el rubio._

"_**Quizás te sentirías mejor si me lo cuentas**__?" Ofrece el encapuchado, quien se sienta en el suelo del bosque._

_Y como si algo que él no pudiese identificar lo impulsase a hablar, Naruto empieza a hablarle a aquel extraño acerca de su vida._

_Por la siguiente hora el encapuchado escucha como Naruto tuvo que aguantar ser ignorado por la mayoría de las personas de su Aldea, y acerca de sus sueños de ser Hokage para que los demás hayan reconocido su presencia._

_Sin embargo, Naruto también le dijo a aquel encapuchado acerca de que también le gustaría estar en un lugar donde la gente deje de mirarlo así, y simplemente poder convivir con personas de su edad._

"_**Ya veo… realmente es una situación un tanto complicada,**__" Dice pensativamente el encapuchado, quien observa de manera pensativa a Naruto, como si el estuviese considerando algo muy importante. _

"_**Dime, si tuvieses la oportunidad de ir a un lugar, un lugar que está muy lejos de aquí y en donde nadie de este mundo podría encontrarte,**__" Comienza a hablar el encapuchado, ganándose toda la atención de Naruto, "__**E iniciar desde cero, sin nadie que te conozca, para finalmente poder vivir una normal, una vida donde tu tendrás la oportunidad de sin la violencia de este Continente, lo aceptarías?**__" Hace su pregunta el encapuchado._

_Naruto se queda quieto por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente responde la pregunta del encapuchado._

"_Sé que no es posible… pero… si," Confiesa Naruto, "Si fuese posible, me gustaría ir a un lugar como ese," Admite Naruto._

_Si Naruto pudiese ver debajo de la capucha de aquel hombre, el hubiese visto una sonrisa en su cara._

"_**En ese caso estas de suerte, porque yo puedo llevarte ahí!**__" Exclama felizmente el encapuchado, quien inmediatamente agarra a Naruto por el brazo izquierdo, y antes de que el rubio pudiese reaccionar, algo increíble pasa._

_Y un gran círculo apareció debajo del par, un círculo que llevaba el Kanji de 'Numero 6'._

_Un gran brillo se pudo notar desde lejos, junto a una gran concentración de Chakra, lo suficientemente fuerte como para alertar a ciertas personas de que algo estaba pasando._

_Sin embargo, sería demasiado tarde para cuando ellos llegasen, ya que lo único que quedaría en ese lugar es una marca de quemadura donde anteriormente se encontraban parados Naruto y el encapuchado._

_Y con eso, Uzumaki Naruto había desaparecido de la faz de las Naciones Elementales, lo que en un futuro arruinaría los planes de varios, y cambiaria el destino de todo el planeta._

_**-Ciudad de Tomoeda, (Pequeña Mansión Abandonada)-**_

_De la nada un círculo con un Kanji apareció en el suelo de la sala principal de la mansión._

_Y al poco tiempo aparecieron Naruto y el encapuchado sin embargo esta vez no hubo ninguna marca de quemadura donde se formo el circulo, únicamente un leve brillo._

"_Q-que paso?" Pregunta un sorprendido Naruto, quien mira a su alrededor para encontrarse con un lugar poco familiar, que además parece estar bastante polvoriento._

"_**Cumplí con tu deseo,**__" Dice el encapuchado, quien le da una llave a Naruto, "__**Desde ahora esta será tu casa, y recibirás dinero mensualmente para tus gastos, además me tome la libertad de registrarte en una escuela, y por ultimo tu ahora tienes registros legales, Naruto-kun,**__"._

"_P-pero," Intenta hablar Naruto, sin embargo el todavía está bastante sorprendido por lo que está pasando, "Como puedes hacer todo eso!?" Pregunta finalmente Naruto._

_Y el encapuchado responde crípticamente con una sola palabra._

"_**Magia,**__" Dice el encapuchado._

_Sin embargo, el encapuchado rápidamente pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Naruto, y comienza a hablar con un tono de voz bastante cálido._

"_**Naruto, tu hasta ahora has estado sufriendo por circunstancias que estaban fuera de tu control, pero ahora tienes la oportunidad de dejar eso atrás, y de poder vivir como un niño debería,**__" Entonces el encapuchado saca algo de uno de los bolsillos de su capucha._

_Un anillo…_

"_**Espero que nunca necesites utilizar este anillo, sin embargo tengo el presentimiento de que algún día lo necesitaras, y si eso pasa, el anillo te ayudara a utilizar los poderes que hay dentro de ti,**__" Con eso dicho el encapuchado crea otro círculo mágico, el cual usa para desaparecer._

_Naruto se queda solo en el lugar, y entonces el mira cuidadosamente el anillo._

_Es una anillo con un diseño un tanto peculiar (Piensan en el Anillo Vongola del Cielo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) el cual tiene un Kanji grabado en el centro._

_Ese Kanji significa: Numero 9._

"_Bueno…" Se dice a sí mismo el rubio, "Creo que debería revisar este lugar si voy a vivir aquí," Y con eso dicho Naruto se pone a revisar su nuevo hogar._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

"Realmente han pasado tres años…" Murmura Naruto, de hecho para este punto Konoha se ve como si fuese un sueño bastante lejano.

A pesar de haberse acostumbrado a la vida en este mundo donde el Chakra no existe, Naruto lamentablemente todavía no ha podido hacer amigos.

Debido a sus años de vida en Konoha, Naruto no es muy bueno socializando con otras personas, y aquí los Ninjas son cosas del pasado, por lo que el realmente no tiene nada para iniciar una conversación.

Lo que es peor, debido a que el ahora tiene una actitud un tanto más reservada, pareciese que los demás están un tanto nerviosos de acercarse al rubio.

"Me pregunto… si esto cambiara… si podre tener amigos…" Le dice Naruto a nadie en especial

Sin embargo, es en ese momento que algo increíble pasa!

El anillo de Naruto comienza a brillar levemente, e inmediatamente Naruto fija su atención en la ventana.

Proviniendo de alguna parte de la ciudad, varias luces salen disparadas hacia el cielo, como si fuesen pequeños meteoritos.

Naruto únicamente se queda ahí por unos instantes, aun cuando las luces ya desaparecieron,

Y de la nada una pequeña sonrisa aparece en la boca del rubio.

"Parece que las cosas se pondrán interesantes," Dice Naruto, quien puede sentir que un gran cambio se acerca.

Puede que a Naruto le gustase la vida pacífica que él ha logrado tener en este mundo…

Pero eso no significa que el tenga algo en contra de hacer su vida más interesante!

Y sin que Naruto lo supiese, en otra parte de la ciudad, una chica ha comenzado con su destino.

Kinomoto Sakura acaba de liberar las Cartas Clow y salvo por una, todas las demás Cartas han sido esparcidas.

Que les deparara el futuro a estos dos?

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Que puedo decir… lamentablemente me llego la inspiración para esto, y no pudo dejar mi cabeza hasta que lo escribiese (Así es como yo funciono, sino no escribo la idea en mi cabeza entonces no puedo continuar con mis otras historias).

Originalmente mi idea era que Naruto ayudase a Sakura a capturar las Cartas Clow, así comenzando una amistad con ella y con Tomoyo, y generalmente volviéndose un trió de amigos.

Sin embargo luego pensé en ponerlo de otra manera, y se me ocurrió que Naruto también sea un Card Captor.

Lo que engendrara un pequeño problemas cuando Syaoran haga su aparición.

Y como lo habrán notado, esto seguirá al Anime hasta cierto punto, donde la historia se separara y la influencia de Naruto se hará mucho más notable (De hecho hay una muy buena razón por la que el encapuchado hizo lo que hizo, además… quien sabe… quizás Naruto regresa a Konoha después de un tiempo…).

Además decidí que Naruto no supiese como utilizar el Chakra para nivelar, ya que sería una ventaja injusta para él, porque eso significaría que mientras Naruto pudiese utilizar varias técnicas, Sakura solo puede utilizar las Cartas Clow.

Si quieren pueden sugerir la primera carta que les gustaría que Naruto atrapase.

Finalmente.

Aquí está el avance de nuestros héroes:

-Kinomoto Sakura.

Cartas Clow (1): The Windy (El Viento).

-Uzumaki Naruto.

Cartas Clow (0):

Por favor comenten.


End file.
